There's Still Hope
by SILVERArrowGRIFFIN
Summary: ONESHOT.With DH SPOILERS. It's just something that i wrote out of my depression...it's like my own version of the end or something like that...


A/N: Hello! I wrote this after I read DH months ago…I was really depressed when I wrote this. Hope you'll love it though. It's dedicated to all H/Hr shippers who never quit. With DH spoilers!

Title: There's Still Hope 

The whole world celebrated Voldemort's defeat. Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas established a victory party in the Gryffindor Common Room. Firewhiskeys and butterbeers could be seen everywhere and some sweets. Music was played to its maximum volume. While everyone is in the partying mood, Hermione can't help but notice that someone is missing the whole celebration. The hero himself, Harry Potter, is not present. Hermione had gone everywhere to look for him but there was no single sign of him.

"Ron, have you see Harry?" Ron sat on the couch.

"Hmph? Wut? Did? You? Say?" Ron was very drunk.

"Oh never mind" A thought came to her. She thought of a possible place where Harry could be staying.

She went to Hogsmeade first, since they were allowed to go there, and apparated to Godric's Hollow. She stood before the gate with the sign and its vandalism. She pushed it opened and found tracks leading to the door. She door was slightly opened. When she went in, she was hurled. She felt like she was in some sort of pensieve.

She could see herself looking at Harry's memory, his tragic past. How Voldemort came in and killer James, Harry's father, first and then Lily, who was pleading to him not to kill the young Harry. After that Hermione was in the first part of the house already. She climbed up the stairs and hoped that Harry is in the master's bedroom or the room he used when he was a baby.

Soon she found him, peacefully asleep inside the master's bedroom. He was clutching an old family picture. She looked at him and gave a smile.

"Harry…Harry, wake up…" She sat a few inches from him.

"Hermione? How'd you know I was here?" He rubbed his eyes as he woke up.

"It was not easy looking for you"

"Sorry. It's just that I really miss them."

"I know. Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"When I came in something happened-"

"Yup, I've seen it too"

"Never knew it was that horrifying. Do you think that the visitors here get visions like those?"

"I don't know. I guess so. Maybe the house has this power to let people see what had happened." He replied, he looked really sad.

"I'm sorry" She held his hand for comfort.

"You shouldn't be" He looked at her.

"It's just that all this things that happened to you makes me wonder if I was in your place right now" She said.

"If you were in my place…I think you'd be half-fortunate and half-unfortunate. My life's complicated. Before I defeated Voldemort, I was confused on what to do" He answered.

"I know you wanted them back, your family. But it seemed too impossible. I know what it feels like losing someone" Her tone was already sad.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes. You see my family has a secret" She started. "I have a brother who died 7 years ago when I was 10"

"How come?"

"Dolohov killed him"

"What? How? I don't get it, I thought he's still in jail 10 years ago," said a confused Harry.

"My parents are squibs. Their family have totally abandoned magic because there wasn't any which or wizard in their family for 5 or 6 generations. Then it turned out that I was a witch so my parents were really proud. Dolohov's ancestors had a vendetta with my ancestors and knowing that I am a witch, he tried to kill me with the killing curse but my brother took the curse and eventually he died. The reason this wasn't in the news is because the ministry doesn't want to frighten the people that a dark wizard escaped Azkaban. In the Department of Mysteries in our fifth year, he was trying so hard to kill me again." She explained.

Harry's eyes widened with disbelief. "So Sirius isn't the first one who've managed to escape from Azkaban!"

She gave a weak smile. "Don't tell anyone, even Ron"

Harry nodded. "Promise"

"So what are you planning to do now?" She asked.

"Go back to school? And be an Auror, you?" He replied.

"Same as what you have said" She answered. "Let's go back to the school"

They went out.

"Wait-" He held Hermione's hand and dragged her somewhere. "I want to visit my parent's grave again"

They went to the graveyard and put some flowers on the tombstones.

"Wish you were alive with Sirius and Lupin" He muttered. "Let's go, Hermione"

"Harry look!" She pointed at two white figures, his parent's ghosts.

"Mum? Dad?" His parents smiled at the both of them.

"We are proud of you, Harry" His father spoke.

"How'd you do that? The resurrection stone isn't here or something"

"We decided to visit you for a moment" His mum said.

"_We just want to remind you that you'll never be alone. You've got people who love you and will stick with from the beginning until the end. It is already evident with your friend who is here with you right now"_

Harry smiled at Hermione. His parents vanished leaving the sentence, "_Look after each other"_

Both of them talked for a while then they kissed. They looked at each other for a while then blushed.

"Ginny…" Hermione said.

"Ron…" He said.

Hermione knew that Ginny is in Harry's heart. Harry knew Ron is in her heart. But there was a realization, is there a possibility that Harry might love Hermione as more than just friends and vice versa?

Harry had always thought of Hermione's helping deeds and how she was always there for him through thick and thin.

"Thank you for everything" He hugged her.

"No…_thank you,_ Harry" She smiled.

"About the kiss…"

"Forget it, we have lovers already but then if we do have feelings for each other…well we'll just talk about that" She replied. "Let's go back"

The two of them left. It's an end of an era and everything will change. The two of them will continue life's journey and accept its consequences. There's still something hidden beneath them, there's still a tiny speck of hope that they might love each other as to more than just friends. They still have a long path to take, who knows? There might be more adventures coming along their way.

THE END 

**A/N: Sorry if it's messed up or something. Read and Review!!**


End file.
